High density back panel connectors such as METRAL.TM. connectors, sold by Berg Electronics, are available in various standardized lengths. Such high density connector have been marketed widely by several companies and are widely known in the industry.
It is generally known in the art, that such connectors are modularized and can be combined and assembled to form connectors having a particular desirable length. Typically, this is accomplished by stacking standard length headers and receptacle connector modules. To form both sides of an electrical interconnection, for example, an assembly module, or cable terminator matching the desired length can be plugged into an assembly of stacked header connectors.
Although stacking such connectors is known in the art, problems remain with regard to combining connectors in this manner. Because the close proximity of the modules and the close spacing of contacts, these systems are susceptible to crosstalk. The connectors may encounter EMI from external sources as well as from each other. Also, inserting a mating module into a series or stack of header connectors is often difficult. Such modular arrangements have in the past provided insufficient guidance mechanisms so as to insure proper connection between mating arrays of modules. Further, assembly modules such as those forming cable connectors often are inadvertently disconnected from the header connector. Thus, prior art connectors lack a reliable means for preventing movement of cable connectors once they are engaged with the composite header.
Another drawback with conventional assembly modules is that they can be inadvertently disconnected from the head connector. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a means for ensuring that the assembly modules and header connector remain connected.
Therefore, there remains a need for a cable interconnection which minimizes EMI and crosstalk provides sufficient guidance, so as to easily attach an assembly modules to a header connector and provides a means of adequately securing a cable connector to a header connector.